


LORELEY

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Nature based fairy tale of mine where Jensen is a river god and Jared a young druid. Inspired by the Blackmore's Night song of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring.

LORELEY

 

Chapter 1. Spring.

Jensen was the god of the river but the legend used to call him Loreley. Strong and mysterious, beautiful and terrible. When the winds called out to him, he raged. When the clouds cried their tears like diamonds, he overflowed and inundated the fields and the forests. He could destroy but he also brought new life. He sang when the moon shone over him and he laughed during Summer mornings while painting himself in colours of the rainbow. He was incontrollable, unstoppable and indomitable. Men feared him, animals worshiped him, and earth loved him. His eyes were green, his skin white as the foam that sometimes formed on the shores, his hair as golden as the rays of the sun. 

Jared, the druid, lived in the Purple Village. Whose name was due to the lavender fields surrounding it. He was young and smart, brave, clever and kind. He was destined for great achievements. He knew he could tame the forces of nature and use them for his advantage. He was tempted by power and wealth but his heart was in a good place. He had promised never to act selfishly. Magic was a gift and all gifts must be shared.

.......................................................................................................................................................

Beltane was an important celebration in the Purple Village. Young and old gathered in the valley to eat, to drink, to sing and to dance around a huge bonfire. Lovers sneaked in the woods to make love. The elders told stories of misfortunes and blessings, of past ages and remote lands. But also spoke about Loreley and his dangers, how he enchanted men and led them to their end. Jared listened attentively while waiting for his turn to speak. He was appointed to invoke the goddess and the spirit of fire. He was old enough and his abilities were already developed.

Jensen loved to dance, to mingle with the humans and to play with them but he never harmed them. Not even when his waters overflowed. Humans feared him because they didn’t know him. Humans were weak and ignorant and yet they had so much potential. If only they were more curious, more daring. Beltane was the perfect time for one of his escapades. He dressed himself with a green tunic and a brown cloak and walked towards the village. He crossed the lavender fields, caressing the gorgeous flowers with the tips of his fingers and letting a trail of dew behind him. He saw the reddish light of the flames squirming and twisting into the night. He heard music and lovely voices chanting. He could smell the food and feel the magic that shrouded everything. A young, beautiful man was in the centre of a circle looking up at the sky. Jensen guessed he was the druid and was proceeding with the ceremony. The fire illuminated his face at intervals, enough for Jensen to appreciate his beauty. The river god sighed. Such gorgeous eyes were only found in the deepest caverns where precious metals and gemstones grew. Such luscious brown hair resembled that of the woods nymphs. Such perfect features, such delicate hands were just like those of the moon when she shone bright in the sky every 28 days. Jensen knew what he had to do. It wasn’t the first time a human had caught his fancy, it wasn’t the first time he had seduced a human.

It was strange. Beltane was celebrated in the middle of Spring but it felt like Autumn looking at the druid. All the ochres and the bronzes and the browns. Jensen imagined himself as the wind of September kissing Autumn to wake him up. He waited until the youngster finished his invocation and the ceremony ended. The attendants scattered away for the drinking, the dancing, the singing and the loving. Jensen approached the druid.  
\- May the fire of Beltane bless you. – He told him. The druid looked at him a bit startled. He was instantly mesmerised by the green eyes of that mysterious man. He couldn’t utter a word, he felt something powerful, magical, something he couldn’t control and that pushed him towards the man. It was as if he was a boat drifting down a river about to crash down the waterfall. And so it happened that they found themselves in the forest, amongst the violets, the petunias and the lilacs, drinking from each other’s mouths, skin on skin. The contrast between the white and the olive, between strong muscles and lean legs. They swayed to the rhythm of the lovemaking, their bodies rocking, their voices colouring the air with whispering and moaning, making the moon blush and the stars flicker in awe. Jared savoured Jensen’s lips that were cool and satiating like fresh water. His scent was intoxicating, a combination of rain and moss. Jensen was overwhelmed by the exquisite beauty of the druid, by how good it felt to caress him and to make him sigh. He never had felt this way with any other human, perhaps the gift of magic had to do with that. Jensen laughed when he climaxed, a gorgeous sound that inundated the forest. Jared closed his eyes and saw shiny droplets reflecting light while letting himself be taken by the waves of pleasure. They fell asleep afterwards.

Jared woke up suddenly. He was having a nightmare. In it, he saw his father drowning in the river when Loreley was raging and decided to sink his ship. He was only a child and never witnessed the event but the stories he was told about it had haunted him since. The horizon was appearing pinkish, sing of dawn, and Jared found out he was alone. Jensen had left during the night. Suddenly, the chilly air was noticeable and the young druid picked up his clothes and dressed himself.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Days passed by and Jared couldn’t find any sign of the mysterious man with whom he had made love on Beltane. He didn’t know his name or anything about him. He could have been a pilgrim, another druid or even a sorcerer. Jared couldn’t stop thinking about him, feeling unfocused to do his duties as the druid of the village. He didn’t want to think about the supreme force of magic, the four letters word, because druids didn’t fall in love. But yet it was exactly that what was happening to him. 

 

The river had remained calm since Beltane festivities. Quiet, unmoving, like a mirror. Some of the villagers approached it, a mixture of fear and admiration in their hearts, and dared to swim in it, to fish or simply to contemplate it. Jensen didn’t want to go out, had stopped wandering across the forests, he was simply meditating, something he didn’t do often but that felt necessary to him at that moment. He could not forget the human, the magic in his eyes, and the power of his touch. He wished to be tamed by the hands of the young druid but it was against his nature. He finally decided to let himself be seen when, a couple of months later, he heard a familiar melody and lyrics he knew.


	2. Summer

Chapter 2. Summer.

 

Summer solstice had arrived. Celebrations of it all around the village. Songs filled the air and were transported through the fields towards the mountains. Gorgeous Candance sang the tale of the furious river, the tale of Loreley.   
“Careful or you’ll fall.”

 

Jensen smiled in the distance. The song spoke about him but it wasn’t accurate. Dawn was arising on the horizon enchanting the air. Jensen saw a figure seated on a rock and instantly knew who it was. He was dressed in a violet tunic, contemplating the light of dawn. Jensen came near him, silently, like a cat. Such a gorgeous sight he was, Jensen could feel his energy and longed to touch him again.  
\- When you’re so in love you can’t even breathe. – Jensen whispered in the druid’s ear. Jared turned toward him and smiled.  
\- I knew it. I somehow knew you’d be back.  
\- Cause we’re connected. – Replied the god of the river. He put his hand on the youngster’s cheek. The druid was trembling lightly and, strangely, he was as well.  
\- What’s your name?  
Jensen smiled:  
\- I have many names. But my true name is Jensen.  
Jared whispered the name and kissed him softly on the lips.   
\- I want to make love to you. Again.  
\- But I’ll leave. Again. – The god of the river replied. – This village is not my home.  
\- And I’ll follow you wherever you go.  
Jensen sang softly to his lover’s lips:  
\- “Legend’s faded storyline  
Tried to warn us all.  
Oh they called her Loreley  
Careful or.....”

 

They kissed passionately while the sun bathed them in orange colours, warming their naked bodies. Jensen tasted of fresh water, he sated every thirst in Jared, every hunger. He felt completed. They fell asleep after the lovemaking and, like the first time, Jared woke up startled by a nightmare. But this time, it was himself the one drowning in the cold of the river while beautiful green eyes on the surface were watching him. As he had told him, Jensen was gone. Something that could be called despair took hold of him. He felt lonely, sad, powerless, when he was a strong warlock. He could control nature, use its force any way he wanted but he couldn’t control the supreme magic, he couldn’t control love.

 

He returned to his cottage and locked himseld inside his laboratory. He tried to distract himself from thinking of Jensen, tried to keep his mind and his heart from battling each other but he wasn’t able. His abilities didn’t work when he wanted to know where Jensen had gone, where he was hiding. He couldn’t understand why. Was that a curse? Was Jensen even real? Was there a cure?   
He began writing a letter to an old druid, already retired, who had been his instructor. In it, he was asking him if he allowed a visit and perhaps a short stay where he lived, far from the Purple Village. Jared was hoping to clear his mind in another place and to listen to the advice of the elder. It had started raining. He could hear the musical sound of the droplets outside the window. It was one of those Summer showers that painted the fields in greener colours and extracted the perfume of the lavender flowers. He lifted his head from the paper and paid attention to the sounds of nature. It was as if the rain was singing a rhyme, a soft but familiar voice was chanting: “I’m like the leaves, I change every season. Samhain will see me cross the veil again.” Then, Jared realised Jensen was going to return in Autumn and that he had to make a decision: to stay in the Purple Village or to run away.


	3. Autumn

Chapter 3. Autumn.

 

Jared had returned to the Purple Village in time for Samhain. He had spent a couple of months with the old druid away from there. He had learnt a lot, had meditated and had become even more powerful. He didn’t dare to ask the elder about his obsession with Jensen but questioned him about matters of the heart.

\- Magic must come from the heart but it should be moulded and directed by the mind. Magic is a gift; it must be cherished and respected. – He had told Jared.

The druid’s words had infused him with some sort of peace and determination. He was going to inquire Jensen about his real identity and his real whereabouts. He needed the answers to all his ‘whys’. The veil was about to be opened and with it, the mystery was about to be revealed.

 

The day before Samhain, Jared felt the excruciating need to go near the river, as if a potent magic was being exerted upon him. He resisted it. He didn’t like the river. It wrecked his father’s ship and swallowed him. The river was a fury, a wilderness that could never be tamed. 

 

Samhain night was especially dark; the new moon had engulfed the Purple Village in its black robes. The stars seemed defeated by the gloom and the bonfires were only tiny sparks in a vast sea of obscurity. Jared heard the sound of the river, its water flowing in the distance. He was trying to focus his mind on the ceremonies but a too familiar laughter was invading his thoughts. He closed his eyes and saw ghosts; he had to kneel down, green eyes were marching in front of him. He felt sick.  
\- Where are you? – He screamed.  
One of the ghosts stared at him with vacant eyes.  
\- Go to the river. – He told him.  
Jared couldn’t help it and threw up. It was the ghost of his drowned father.  
Jared ran towards the forest, he needed fresh water to calm his sudden thirst. Ghosts had disappeared, he was alone and everything had become quiet. No chants, no owls screeching, no sounds at all. He realised he was approaching the river; he could already catch a glimpse of it. The surface of the water was like a metallic grey mass. Jared stood on the shore and looked at it. He suddenly felt at ease, no fear, no sadness.  
\- Who are you? – He whispered.  
The river’ surface started to form an image, a naked body appearing from it. Jared knew that body, knew that image, knew those eyes and full lips that were gently smiling at him.

\- And the winds would cry.  
And many men would die.  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley.

 

Jensen sang softly. Jared knew then. Jensen was the fearsome Loreley, the river god, the one who had killed his father. He stepped backwards, trembling, but he could not take his eyes off that figure.  
\- Don’t be afraid, my druid. I would never harm you. I’m not that of the song, it’s just a legend.  
\- I lost my father because of you. – Jared had tears in his eyes. He was feeling like a child again.  
Jensen tried to caress the boy, droplets falling from his fingers. Jared stepped away.  
\- You should have told me the first time.  
\- Your father brought you here, my druid. Magic bound us. That supreme magic they call love.  
Jared shook his head:  
\- How can I run away from you?  
\- You can’t. We’re connected, remember? And you do love me.

 

Jared managed to break from the kind of enchantment he was under, he turned and started to walk towards the forest again, he wanted to go back to the village as soon as possible.  
\- You are the master of the river, druid. You have the power to subjugate Loreley. – Jensen shouted out. His voice filling the night sky. – Choice is in your hands.

 

Jared finally reached the village, a last message in the air:'the snow will bring you back'. He re-joined the Samhain festivities, nobody had noticed his absence. The women were chanting to the darkness, some elders were telling ghosts´ stories to the children. Jared sat on a stone in front of a bonfire. He knew deep inside he was going to return to the river in Winter.


	4. Winter

Chapter 4. Winter.

 

The Purple village was asleep. A white blanked had covered it; snowflakes danced in the air to their own rhythm and fell to the ground mingling with the whiteness there. Yule festivities had come and gone, leaving cold and ice behind them. Jared couldn’t sleep; he was sitting near the fireplace in his cottage. Silence was his companion; the warmth of the still burning ashes was enveloping him in an embrace. He had had an idea a few days ago but he wasn’t sure he would be able to commit to it. The idea concerned the damned god of the river: it was a way to keep him away from the village and, more importantly, to keep him away from himself. Jared hadn’t stopped thinking about Jensen since the last time they met in Samhain, he had convinced himself he was under a spell, but his heart knew the truth, his heart knew the words of the river god were the absolute truth.

One freezing morning, he had seen a small beetle trapped in a piece of ice. If the sun melted the ice, the beetle could run free but if the strict Winter didn’t allow it, the insect would remain there for months. That image inspired him. There was an enchantment that froze water; it could even freeze the entire ocean. It was dangerous and selfish but he could use it to freeze the river thus keeping Jensen within it for eternity. He’d save the lives of many men and he’d be finally unchained from whatever connection bound him to Jensen. But the consequences could be disastrous: the river provided food, drink, refreshment in Summer, it was part of the village.

 

At dawn, Jared left the cottage and walked towards the river. The snow was getting thick and the cold pierced his skin. When he arrived, he stood at the shore and looked upon it. Ice was starting to form on its surface, its water a heavy grey colour. He closed his eyes, raised his right arm, palm of his hand facing the river.

\- I know what you’re trying to do. – A too familiar voice startled him.

Jensen had his body painted in green and ochre colours; his hair was long and braided with ivy laces. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

\- You’ll destroy the village and kill yourself if you use that spell on the river.  
\- I’ll get rid of you. – Jared replied.

Jensen took his hand, the young druid was shaking, that touch made his skin get warm and the blood of his veins turn into tongues of fire. To his surprise, Jensen kneeled at his feet.  
\- Tell me to freeze and I will. Tell me to stop the tide when the moon is full and I will. Tell me to evaporate and I will. Tell me to become a peaceful lake and I will.

Jared looked down at those pleading green eyes. Then, he looked back at the river and raised his arms to the sky.  
\- This is what I will do.

Jensen let tears fall from his eyes and held onto Jared’s ankles.  
\- Thy name will be Loch and so you’ll shine gold with the Sun and silver with the Moon. Your name will be Loch and so you’ll be the whistle of the wind and the silence of the leaves.

Afterwards, Jared put his hand over Jensen’s scalp and said:  
\- I do love you.

 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

The Purple Village woke up to the vision of an enormous lake where before a river had flown. The young druid and his new partner had something to do with it but nobody asked questions. The elders just smiled knowingly. The legend said a druid would tame Loreley someday and the legend had come true. No more songs about it, no more fears. Only the mysterious presence of a beautiful lake.

 

THE END.


End file.
